1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method of, in an MPEG-V based virtual reality system, representing the capabilities of a gas sensor and a scent emission device and representing a detected scent for the purpose of the transmission of information about the detected scent and, more particularly, to MPEG-V (Media Context and Control) technology that is capable of providing compatibility between a virtual world and the real world in a virtual reality system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, conventional virtual reality systems have focused chiefly on video and sound in order to simulate actual situations.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0046640 discloses a virtual reality system using the visual sense. However, the visual sense alone is not sufficient to make persons feel that virtual reality is real, and thus it is necessary to provide a surrounding olfactory environment, as in the real world, in order to improve the sense of reality.
As an example, in a virtual reality situation in which a person is walking across a lilac garden, if he or she is allowed to smell the scent of lilacs, he or she can have a strong sense of reality.
As another example, in a virtual reality situation, if the delicate scent of roses is emitted when a young man having an ardent love presents the roses to his girl, the virtual reality situation will be more realistic.
As still another example, in a virtual reality situation in which a user sits comfortably in front of a fireplace and has fragrant coffee, if the scent of burning firewood and the aroma of the coffee are actually emitted, the user can be deeply immerged in the virtual reality situation.
In order to implement complete and vivid virtual reality as described above, a need for the construction of an environment that satisfies the olfactory sense in virtual reality systems is urgent.